Digging a little deeper
by rholou
Summary: A liitle one shot based off of the PROM episode, so spoilers for that. Finn and Burt dig a little bit deeper into what happened to Blaine that would make him worried about going to prom with Kurt.


A/N; Hi for anyone reading my other Blaine fic There's all kinds of courage don't worry I'm still on it, but after watching the prom episode for the fifth time I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So be warned there will be spoilers for that. Just a little one shot based off the scene with Burt, Blaine, Finn and Kurt. Also it was a great excuse to watch it again. Not based on my other story.

Don't own it.

* * *

><p>As Kurt stormed from the room clearly upset Blaine got up to follow him, not wanting his boyfriend to be mad at him for siding with his father.<p>

"Sit down Blaine" Burt said from the armchair across from him "just give him a few minutes to calm down before you go in there otherwise he'll just up the drama".

Blaine reluctantly sank back onto the sofa, staring regretfully towards the doorway that Kurt had just disappeared through. Because he was facing away from him he didn't notice the look Finn was giving him.

"Dude" Finn cleared his throat as though uncomfortable with what he was about to say. Blaine looked at him and waited for him to continue. Finn hesitated for a minute, not sure how to phrase the question without seeming like he was prying, but then decided that seeing as that was exactly what he was doing he may as well just go for it. "What was Kurt on about, why would you be worried?"

Blaine looked as uncomfortable with the question as he had when Kurt had mentioned it a moment ago and the other two men in the room watched as he hugged his arms even tighter to himself.

"Just something that happened at my old school" he hoped that would be enough. Not a chance.

"Look Blaine you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but I'd appreciate it if you did" Burt gently coaxed putting his paper down and giving him his full attention.

Blaine looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking again.

"I went to a dance at my old school with a friend, his name was Kyle, and at the end of the night three jerks from the school beat the crap out of us." Blaine found that he couldn't look Burt in the eye as he said this, didn't want to see the disappointment in the older mans eyes at how weak he'd been.

"Jesus that sucks" Finn spoke causing Blaine to smile at the comment.

"Yeah just a bit" Blaine gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"When you say beat the crap out of you?" Burt asked gently and because Blaine wasn't looking at him he didn't see how tightly the man was gripping the arm rests of the chair he sat in.

" I was in hospital for a week" Blaine admitted. "They used baseball bats." Both of them winced." One of my knees still hurts when it rains". He found himself unconsciously rubbing where he could feel a thick scar running around his left kneecap.

Finn fought past the nasuea at that piece of information, watching mesmerised as Blaine continued to rub his knee.

"What happened to the guys who did it, I hope they got what was coming to them?" he asked after another moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Er no, not really" Blaine looked at him and Finn was taken aback by the amount of pain he saw in those amber eyes of his. "Kyle wasn't too badly hurt and didn't want to bring any more crap down on himself and my parents decided not to prosecute, didn't want the attention of a court case, you know". He said it like it made perfect sense that his parents would be willing to brush the brutalisation of their son under the carpet rather than risk the embarrassment of public exposure.

Burt had never met Blaine's parents and now he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to. He didn't know whether he'd be able to stop himself from telling them exactly what he thought of them. How could they put their own status and standing in the community above the needs of their child. He had a feeling that they didn't know how lucky they were to have a son as compassionate and caring as Blaine and if they couldn't see past the predjudicies of others then they didn't deserve to have him in their lives. He resisted the urge to criticize them out loud though not wanting to alienate the young man in front of him. Despite all their faults they were still his parents and he would probably feel the need to defend them no matter how he felt about them himself.

Finn however didn't have the same sort of control as Burt and he just told it how he saw it.

"I can't believe your parents would do that to you, that's a really shitty thing to do" he said angry on Blaine's behalf.

Blaine was shocked at how angry Finn sounded and looking over at Burt he could see the same barely contained rage in his eyes. Despite the fact that he completely agreed with Finn's comment he felt the need to make them see that his parents weren't complete monsters.

"They didn't make me go back there though, that's when I transfered to Dalton so it was fine in the end. It's not like I needed to face them again. I could just run away and forget about it."

Both Burt and Finn heard the self disgust in those words and both wanted to show Blaine that he didn't need to feel like that.

"Do you think Kurt was a coward for running to Dalton too?" Burt asked angrily.

"No of course not" Blaine was quick to reply. "He's one of the bravest people I've ever met".

"Then why do you think you're one." Burt asked raising his eyebrows at him trying to get him to see what he was getting at.

"But Kurt's stood up to the people who drove him away, he's gone back to McKinley, that's something I never did." Blaine continued to try to prove how weak he was.

"First off what you went through is a whole different ball game and there's one major difference that you're overlooking here".

Blaine met his eyes and waited for the rest of what he was going to say.

"Kurt has you." Burt smiled at him and Blaine felf his heart shift slightly at the warmth he saw there. It wasn't the first time he'd felt jealous of the people that Kurt had in his life but he'd never felt that more strongly than now. "Not to mention us." Burt indicated at himself and Finn, who sat there nodding." You had to go it alone and there is nothing to be ashamed of in admitting something's too big for you to handle on your own, everyone needs someone at some point. I'm just really glad Kurt's got you."

Blaine had to resist the urge to jump up and hug the older man. He felt a gentle fist tap on his arm and turned to see Finn grinning goofily at him.

"Thanks" he managed to say once he could speak again past the lump in his throat "and just for the record I think he's pretty damn lucky to have you guys too."

"You know it" Burt chuckled. "You know you have us too don't you. You're part of this family now, like it or not."

That was it, if Blaine didn't excuse himself right now he knew he was going to end up a blubbering mess on the living room floor. He knew he had an amazing boyfriend but he hadn't expected to get a wonderful family out of this as well. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. He didn't trust himself to say any of that now though, didn't want to risk making a complete fool of himself, so he just nodded instead.

Burt could see the emotions flashing in the boys eyes and how hard he was finding it to control them. Despite the fact that he wanted to give the other boy a hug he also knew how hard Blaine worked at seeming calm and collected and he didn't think it was fair to take that away from him.

"I think Kurt's probably calmed down enough by now" he said giving Blaine the perfect excuse to leave the room.

"Oh yeah" Blaine had almost forgotten about the little scene earlier in light of the current one. "I'd better go check on him." Blaine got up from the couch a little self conciously. He walked up the couple of steps before turning to face them again. "Thanks."

"Any time kid, any time" Burt responded.

Blaine disappered out of sight and the silence in the room was broken by Finn.

"Phew that was heavy man."

Burt couldn't help but smile at his stepsons words, trust Finn to sum it up so well.

* * *

><p>AN; well there you go. inspired by the kilt discussion scene and more specifically the moment when Kurt turns to Blaine and mentions him being worried after everything he's gone through. Blaine's discomfort and the way Finn looks at him really stood out to me. Although this ended up taking on a life of it's own once I started writing it. Please review even if it's just to share in the awesomeness of the prom episode which may just be favourite one ever.


End file.
